Heat
by bokunostridercest
Summary: Good ol' PWP Stridercest style


_(This is one of my older stories so it's not as good as it could be. I'm sorry. unu )_

Dave sat on the couch, it was early in the morning on a Saturday. Bro had yet to come back from his DJ'ing gig, and he had promised food. So, the only motivation the teen had for fighting the battle with his eyelids was the thought of delicious, oh too greasy pizza coming through the door. Oh, Bro to. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest of the futon, channel surfing. The only thing on at 3 in the morning was shitty infomercials. Dave's eyes shifted to the DVD rack, but he had no motivation to get up and look for something.  
At 3:40, Dave heard the clinking of keys in the lock to the door, and in came Bro. Like he had promised, he had indeed picked up a pizza. The smell filling the whole apartment. He hopped off the couch, walking over to the kitchen. Bro tossed his keys on the counter, opening the pizza box and setting it down. Dave smiled inwardly, Bro had gotten the pizza just how they liked it. With every single topping you could get. A paper plate was tossed at him, and he caught it, tugging a few pieces out. The cheese stretching, and flinging a bit of sauce everywhere.  
The two move to the futon, plopping down. Bro immediately goes for the remote, switching it to a movie channel. Dave felt stupid for not checking to see if they still had those channels. No used bitching it about it now he thought as he took another bite of his pizza. The grease rolled down his arm, and he flicked his tongue out, dragging it up the pale canvas of skin. Dave heard Bro grunt and shift a bit, casting a glance over at him. He smirked, taking his fingers in his mouth, licking the grease off them as well. Dave made sure to be as loud as possible, a loud popping noise emitting from him every time he pulled a finger out.  
"Would you be quiet you little shit? I'm trying to watch this movie." Bro spat drily, taking another bite of his pizza.  
"Sorry man, can't help it. I got grease all over me." Dave retorted. He saw movement, then Bro's hand dragging down his side. He looked down, seeing a huge red mess on his side. "Dude!" Dave yelled, wiping his hand on his plate, slapping his hand on Bro's back. Bro made a noise of disapproval, elbowing Dave in the side. The teen grunted, flicking his brother's hat off. Bro glared at him behind his shades, He set his plate on the side table, then pinned Dave down. The cool kid squirmed around, kneeing his brother in the gut, trying to get him off.  
Bro pinned Dave's legs down with his own, he leaned down, getting very close to Dave's face, then did something that Dave wasn't expecting. He licked his cheek.  
"Bro what the fuck?! Gr-"  
"You had pizza sauce on your face." He murmured with a smirk into the teens ear. His voice seemed husky, and the combined smell of old spice and pizza was intoxicating. All of which was a bad combination for Dave's raging hormones. He whined and squirmed underneath Bro, trying to get him off. "Now what are we going to do about the fact you got my shirt dirty?" He questioned, hands resting on Dave's hips.  
"I don't know, but you can start by getting off me." Dave spat, trying his best to ignore the fact that Bro was inching closer, and his body heat seemed so inviting. His glasses were starting to get foggy, and his face was getting red from the heat. Bro in fact got up, and before Dave could move he found himself belly first across Bro's knees. He was confused, trying to comprehend what was happening before he felt a hand slam against his backside. Dave yelped out in pain, before he felt the hand drop again. He squirmed around, but the hand pressed hard against the middle of his back wasn't letting him go anywhere.  
After the 15th spank, Dave's legs started to go numb, the spark of pain gone now. He could also feel something pressed against his chest, and It wasn't Bro's belt buckle. The spanking ceased, and Dave wasn't sure if he should move or not.  
"Alright little man, pants off." Bro's voice knocked Dave out of his trance as he cast a confused glance upwards. "Did I stutter? I said pants off." His voice coming out a bit more sharp. Dave got off Bro's lap, standing in front of him. Like hell he was going to sit down anytime soon. His fingers undid his button, then zipper, teasingly pulling them down so a bit of hip was showing before pulling them down the whole way and kicking them off.  
"Ok, now what? I'm standing here in a dirty shirt, my boxers, and my ass isn't exactly feeling the greatest right now."  
"On the couch, on your hands and knees." Dave raised a brow, but complied, doing as he was told. He felt Bro's gloved hands run along the fabric of his boxers, and he hissed in pain feeling that horrible sting intensify.  
"Bro I-"  
"Shut up." He gave a harsh pat to Dave's plush ass, earning him another hiss of pain. Dave nodded, feeling his boxers being pulled down. Bro's hands was replaced by his tongue, and currently his tongue was working its way inside Dave.  
"Oh g-god Bro." Dave moaned out the last word, back arching uncomfortably from the position he was in. Bro continued with his work, tongue moving deeper inside Dave's tight body as he free hands rubbed the teens inner thighs. Dave started to pant heavily, face completely red, hair falling in front of his face, and he was drooling just the slightest bit. He felt his dick starting to harden, a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip.  
Bro pulled away, leaving the teen to whine a bit. The clink of a belt buckle was heard, and then the rustling of fabric. Dave knew what was coming, and he whined in wait, thrusting his ass in the air.  
"Greedy little slut." Bro mumbled, pressing the head of his member against Dave's entrance before putting all of himself inside, belt buckle slapping against Dave's thigh.  
"A-ah.." Dave's breath hitched in his throat, fingers dragging against the fabric of the futon as Bro started at a quick, fast rhythm. For a while the only thing that was heard the extremely loud moans from Dave, whom was currently lost in a world of extreme pleasure and bliss as Bro fucked the hell out of him, dick brushing against his prostate with every thrust. The only noise coming from the elder were a few grunts every so often.  
"Shit, I'm gunna- oh god-" Dave was about to release when he felt Bro's hand go to his dick, thumb pressing over the head.  
"Did you ask my permission?" His voice dark with lust and power as he gave another harsh thrust. Dave rolled his eyes,  
"Bro I'm going to get blue balls, come on." He squirmed around a bit, desperately needing release.  
"Not until I'm finished." Bro thrust a few more time, spilling himself inside of Dave, taking his hand away from the teens member, as Dave came over the blanket that was spread out on the futon. Bro pulled out, putting himself back in his pants before standing up.  
"Off the couch, I gotta change the blanket so I can pull this damn thing out and get some rest." Dave looked up at him, crossing his legs at the ankles, shaking his head.  
"Nah, too tired to move. Don't think I could walk anyway if I wanted to." Bro tsk'ed, picking Dave up and dropping him on the floor before picking up the blanket and tossing it on the floor and pulling out the futon. Dave mumbled something under his breath, rubbing his sore ass. After about 10 minutes the futon was set up for Bro to sleep. Dave crawled on it, not really wanting to walk all the way to his room. Bro walked out of the bathroom, shades off, and only sporting a pair of boxers.  
"Go to your room Dave." He said, sitting on the futon and pushing him off, or at least trying to.  
"Not gunna." Dave mumbled in return, eyes fluttering a bit as he yawned loudly.  
"Fine, but just for tonight." He removed the tired teens glasses, setting them on the side table before throwing the blanket over both of them.


End file.
